<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О, вихри возможностей, пламя безумных страстей by Reya_Dawnbringer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551200">О, вихри возможностей, пламя безумных страстей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer'>Reya_Dawnbringer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bargaining, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, More Sex, Pining, Post-Book-Saving, Sex, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика These curious passions,  these chances (автор Ark). </p><p>1941, Блиц, церковь, спасенные книжки и Новое Соглашение у Азирафаэля в магазинчике. </p><p>В бога душу мать, он влюбился в Кроули!..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О, вихри возможностей, пламя безумных страстей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480360">these furious passions, these chances</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark">Ark</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание автора:</p><p>Большое спасибо замечательной stereobone за бетинг, а обитателям коттеджа в Саут-Даунс - за вдохновение, потому что благодаря им и родилась эта история.<br/>Эпиграф и название взяты из военной поэмы Уолта Уитмана "Врачеватель ран".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Так будь же свидетелем вновь - расскажи о двух армиях мощных,</p><p>О войске стремительном, славном, - поведай о том, что ты видел,</p><p>Что врезалось в память тебе. Какие сраженья,</p><p>Победы и пораженья, осады навек ты запомнил?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Лондон, 1941 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>В бога душу мать, он влюбился в Кроули!..</p><p>Ладонь взмывает в воздух и звонко запечатывает рот, Азирафелю нельзя ни в коем случае произнести это вслух — и богохульство, и ругань, и осознание того, что он влюбился в Кроули, — все это одновременно. Азирафель стоит с открытым ртом на опасном краю, с силой прижимает пальцы к губам: правда оказалась слишком неожиданной, придется еще долго привыкать.</p><p>Другой рукой он изо всех сил сжимает драгоценный кофр с книгами, который Кроули сохранил для него. Кроули не нужно было ничего говорить, он всегда заранее предвидит шаги, которые нужно сделать, чтобы угодить ангелу.</p><p>Кроули на пределе возможностей попытался выйти невредимым из огненного инферно бомбежки и уберечь эти хрупкие фолианты, потому что он знает, как они дороги Азирафелю. Они не виделись довольно давно, но это никогда не мешает Кроули появляться, как чертик из табакерки, чтобы спасти его из нелепых ситуаций, в которые Азирафель попадает даже слишком часто.</p><p>Только Кроули, только Кроули, единственный на этой светлой господней Земле, и в мире горнем, и среди адских созданий — только Кроули беспокоится и думает о нем.</p><p>И Азирафель внезапно, взволнованно, безнадежно и бесповоротно понимает, что любит Кроули. Всего, целиком и полностью. Любит даже его фетровую шляпу — она забавная, но он в ней очень мил. Это волнует, ужасает, потрясает и смешит одновременно.</p><p>Конечно, эта любовь не пришла из ниоткуда. Она жила в нем всегда, но тем обиднее становится на душе. Ее вызвали обжигающий взрыв немецкой бомбы и прохладная тяжесть кожаной ручки кофра, удобно лежащая в руке. Так нечестно.</p><p>Он стоит неподвижно, ни на что не глядя и ничего не чувствуя, кроме всеобъемлющей и ослепительной любви к Кроули. Сам Кроули не может устоять на месте и ходит вокруг него кругами, вращается вокруг Азирафеля, как спутник по орбите.</p><p>— Что там дальше? — говорит Кроули. — Не хочешь прокатиться?</p><p>Азирафель давится кашлем, — должно быть, из-за пыли с развалин церкви, которую разносит ветер. После прямого попадания боеголовки от нее осталась только глубокая воронка. Где-то вдалеке слышится завывание сирен воздушной тревоги, пронзительных и злобных, точно ведьма банши. Он стряхивает с себя мучительные раздумья и заставляет свои ноги догнать Кроули. Голова идет кругом.</p><p>Единственным лондонским автомобилем, не утратившим изящества и салонного блеска в суровое военное время, остается Бентли. Впрочем, это не имеет значения, ведь ее никто не видит. Кроули уверенно и мягко ведет ее сквозь ночные тени разбомбленных кварталов.</p><p>Азирафель садится на руки, крепко-накрепко прижимая ладони к кожаному сиденью. Бесценный саквояж с книгами стоит в ногах, а Кроули как ни в чем не бывало принимается болтать о зверствах войны и о всяких пустяках, словно и года не прошло с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, и Азирафель, слушая его, ужасно рад, что ему, эфирному созданию, не нужно дышать.</p><p>Когда они подъезжают к его книжному магазинчику — квартал вокруг него тоже чудесным образом уцелел во время бомбежек — Кроули, кажется, чувствует, что что-то идет не так.</p><p>— Азирафель?</p><p>— Да, мой дорогой?</p><p>— Мы сидим уже пять минут... — мотора действительно больше не слышно. — Ты уверен, что тебе сюда?</p><p>— Ой... Я... — запинается извиняющимся тоном Азирафель. — Извини, я задумался и немного отвлекся, такой ужасный день. Эти шпионские обманы, все эти неожиданности, этот отвратительный взрыв... Так и голову свою забыть недолго.</p><p>Брови Кроули сходятся на переносице — очень похоже, что он сильно озабочен, насколько это вообще возможно понять, когда он прячет глаза за своими темными очками.</p><p>Азирафель скучал по этому взгляду.</p><p>Господи Иисусе, да, точно — он скучал по нему!..</p><p>— Я тебя провожу, — говорит Кроули. Азирафель лишь издает слабый протестующий возглас, который означает: «О-спасибо-но-не-стоит-беспокоиться!..», но Кроули обходит машину, распахивает пассажирскую дверцу и предлагает ему руку. Очень хочется протянуть навстречу свою и прикоснуться к его руке — но это так страшно... Пристальный взгляд тут не поможет, поэтому ангел, наконец, собирается с духом, обхватывает запястье демона и позволяет ему вытащить себя из машины.</p><p>— Книги, — еле слышно напоминает Азирафель, и Кроули снисходительно закатывает глаза, но все же во второй раз за вечер достает их ему из-под ног, подхватывает ангела под руку, во второй руке держит кофр; цепко оглядывает улицу и идет прямиком в книжный магазин Азирафеля, и перед ним открываются все замки и распахиваются настежь двери, как будто он тоже тут живет.</p><p>
  <em> (Как будто он тут живет!) </em>
</p><p>Азирафель хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, когда же он умудрился дать Кроули разрешение входить к себе так легко и свободно. Ему нужно переключиться на что-то другое, очистить затуманенную любовью голову. Еще предстоит выяснить все стороны совершенно нового и непривычного состояния, в котором он случайно оказался, но это потом, не сейчас.</p><p>Ведь сейчас война в самом разгаре. Каждая из войн по-своему ужасна, но ужасы и жестокость этой затмили все другие, свидетелем которых он был. Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.</p><p>Он выпускает Кроули и идет запирать за ним дверь; доходит до нее и думает, что Кроули, возможно, занят и собирается уйти, что у Кроули могут быть еще какие-нибудь дела, или какие-то тайные встречи...</p><p>Но Кроули молчит.</p><p>На окна опускаются тяжелые плотные шторы, Азирафель несколько раз торопливо дергает их, чтобы убедиться, что все они надежно закреплены, и из окон на улицу не пробьется ни единый лучик света. Магазин погружается в темноту, и Кроули снова приходит на помощь, разжигая масляные лампы резкими щелчками пальцев.</p><p>— Мне не нравится, во что ты превратил это место... — тихо говорит Кроули, когда молчание становится совсем уж нестерпимым.</p><p>Азирафель едва сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться во весь голос: такой смех опасно близок к слезам, сродни истерике, и ему кажется, что и Кроули держится изо всех сил, и тоже может не выдержать, сорваться и присоединиться к нему. Они многое повидали, но жестокие, трагические дни давят на них тяжким грузом, и даже они, двое оккультно-эфирных созданий, вымотаны, измучены, истощены.</p><p>Своим замечанием демон лишь подчеркивает очевидное. Книжный магазин сегодня стал печальной тенью самого себя: толстый слой пыли — на стенах, книгах и мебели, — который никто не убирает, книги в беспорядке заваливаются на полки, в коврах зияют дыры, повсюду громоздятся батареи мытых и немытых чайных чашек. Во время Блица Азирафель почти не открывает магазин.</p><p>Лондон — словно серая ракушка, раздавленная жестоким сапогом на мелкие осколки; его жителей накрывает агония и отчаяние, и даже небесных ангельских сил ничтожно мало, чтобы привнести в страдающий город некое подобие порядка. Азирафелю остается лишь с рассвета до заката бродить по улицам и творить незримые чудеса направо и налево, чтобы унять боль, облегчить страдания. Это практически бесполезно — все равно что пытаться забросать камнями океан, глядя на безбрежную водную гладь, по которой расходятся круги — но он пытается, он выходит из дома каждый день.</p><p>— Если честно, я опасался... — Азирафель осторожно проходит между высоких книжных стопок обратно к другу, и едва успевает подхватить и выровнять одну из них, когда книги, потревоженные его движением, начинают опасно крениться набок. — Что за всеми военными ужасами стоит ваша сторона. Что у тебя слишком много дел, раз мы так давно не виделись, и что ты занят всем этим... — Он неопределенно разводит руками и делает еще один шаг вперед, горящая лампа заключает ангела в мерцающее тусклое кольцо света.</p><p>— Да нет, — отвечает со своего места Кроули, который тоже попадает в этот призрачно-зыбкий светлый круг. Ему хватает самообладания не показать, что замечание ангела задело его за живое, и, кажется, он искренне радуется встрече. Он так рад видеть ангела, что не собирается начинать воссоединение еще одним выяснением отношений их сторон. — Не пойми меня неправильно, наши там неплохо валяют дурака, но люди... люди сделали все сами. У них бывают куда более опасные и смертоносные идеи, чем у нас... — Он красноречиво тычет пальцем в пол, и Азирафель ужасно рад услышать это признание. Услышать опровержение. Он знает в глубине души, что Кроули не стал бы причинять страдания миру — который и так уже обезумел от горя — по своей воле.</p><p>Глухая тоска, с которой Азирафель уже свыкся и живет последние недели и месяцы, сама собой отступает куда-то в темноту — и изгоняет ее туда именно живое присутствие Кроули.</p><p>— Мой дорогой, — напрямую говорит Азирафель, не сдерживая себя. — Тебя тут очень не хватало.</p><p>Кроули не скрывает своей радости и с облегчением улыбается.</p><p>— Теперь хватает, вот же я! — обещает он.</p><p>— Пить будем? — выпаливает Азирафель. Это подводит их к началу ритуала, отлично знакомого обоим.</p><p>— Я уж думал, ты не предложишь, — говорит Кроули с мимолетным смешком, Азирафель не может заставить себя подумать о том, что означает его несмелая улыбка.</p><p>Приняв решение переместиться в заднюю комнату, они забирают с собой лампы. В задней комнате магазина такой же бардак, но, кажется, Кроули все равно. Он ставит свою лампу на боковой столик, затем без лишних слов перекладывает с дивана на пол валяющиеся там книги и собирает из них высоченную башню. Потом привычно разваливается на диване и прекрасно вписывается в окружающий хаос. Чистого места может быть поменьше, чем обычно — зато сам Кроули не меняется никогда.</p><p>Азирафель наливает две щедрые порции скотча и думает, что в суровое военное время потакать своим желаниям, вообще-то, грешновато. Весь город уже несколько месяцев живет в режиме строгой экономии, и ему тоже не следует выбиваться из привычного образа жизни. Он говорит об этом Кроули и протягивает ему бокал, отчаянно желая и страшась мимолетно прикоснуться к его ловким худым пальцам. Все кончается тем, что он едва не выпускает бокал из рук и скотч практически выплескивается на одежду.</p><p>Демон берет свой виски и невозмутимо улыбается, в горле ангела стоит ком.</p><p>— Даже не думал, что сегодня напьюсь, — говорит Кроули. — Если получится, в следующий раз принесу нам вина, которое я припрятал после того, как выучил один полезный урок во время осады Парижа.</p><p>Азирафель усаживается в кресло, подносит к губам бокал — хочется думать, что он делает это обстоятельно и неторопливо. По пищеводу прокатывает горячая волна и заставляет собраться.</p><p>— О чем ты думал?</p><p>— Что ты говоришь?</p><p>— О чем ты думал, когда решился пойти сегодня вечером в церковь? Ты пошел на безрассудство и огромный риск. Твои обязательно заметят оккультный след в самом центре Лондона, — говорит Азирафель и снова залпом глотает скотч.</p><p>— Ну... церковь же взорвалась! — поспешно напоминает Кроули, вытягивая свои бесконечные ноги вперед и скрещивая их в лодыжках. — Если мои заметили, то будь уверен — они в восторге. Наверное, даже орден дадут. — Он вращает темную жидкость в своем бокале изящным движением запястья. — Но, если хочешь начистоту... Мне не нравится, когда ты водишься не с теми людьми. Неприятно, если они смущают тебя, или вводят в заблуждение... Почему-то ты выбираешь для общения самый худший сорт людей из всех возможных. Когда я понял, что ситуация достигла точки невозврата, я решил вмешаться. Все очень просто.</p><p>— Ну, если ты так говоришь... — сомневается Азирафель.</p><p>— Просто не бери в голову, — отмахивается Кроули. — Это было нетрудно.</p><p>— Мне очень повезло, что ты был там, — признается Азирафель, — Я оказался в довольно неприятном положении, заварил всю эту кашу...</p><p>— Да, кашу ты любишь заваривать, — торопливо соглашается Кроули, едва уловимо морщась, будто у него аллергия на благодарности. — Давай, может, теперь...</p><p>— Но мне нужно как следует поблагодарить тебя за... за книги...</p><p>Кроули отодвигается в тень, от прежней уютной расслабленности не остается следа.</p><p>— Мелочь, которую даже упоминать не стоит! — говорит он, и его голос становится бесцветным, как и выражение лица за темными очками. — Умоляю, не надо.</p><p>— Надо. Для меня это очень много значит, — настаивает Азирафель. Он не может закрыть глаза на чудесное спасение и оставить все как есть.</p><p>— Я вовсе не специально... не собирался я этого делать, — отпирается Кроули. Но ангела так просто не проведешь.</p><p>— Но что-то же собирался? — упрямо спрашивает преисполненный решимости Азирафель — он, кажется, намерен спрашивать до тех пор, пока у него не получится схватить удачу за хвост.</p><p>— Я знал, как ты расстроишься, если они потеряются или сгорят, — пускается в объяснения Кроули. — Ты бы устроил траур на всю оставшуюся ночь и, возможно, грустил бы еще следующие десять лет. Мне гораздо легче было бы сохранить их целыми, чем потом выслушивать все это.</p><p>— Гм... — с сомнением отзывается ангел. Он достаточно давно знает Кроули; знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы точно определить, когда тот лжет — или, по крайней мере, не говорит всей правды.</p><p>Азирафель сопоставляет факты и слушает свой внутренний голос, потому что тот настойчиво твердит ему, что Кроули любит его; любит дольше, чем может вспомнить. Сотни тысяч мелких жестов и добрых дел демона мелькают, отсчитывая тысячелетия их дружбы, складываются в готовую мозаику, во что-то гораздо большее, чем Кроули напрасно пытается его уверить, и перед внутренним взором ангела разворачивается совсем другое полотно; стремительное и быстрое, как кинофильм в ускоренной съемке.</p><p>— Давай говорить о чем-нибудь другом! — в отчаянии предлагает Кроули, приканчивая остатки виски.</p><p>Азирафель машинально делает то же самое, затем наклоняется и неуклюже ставит пустой бокал на ковер. Хватит. Нужно все это завершить, понять, классифицировать и убрать с глаз долой, поставить на высокую полку. Это все не закончится, если просто не замечать. Соглашение, которое так хорошо подходило им обоим, теперь тоже под ударом, если они не осмелятся взять все в свои руки. Ангел только что вернул Кроули, он не хочет снова его потерять.</p><p>— Я сегодня понял, что люблю тебя, — говорит Азирафель.</p><p>Кроули застывает на месте, леденеет, даже не дышит. Предстоящий разговор наполняет ужасом все его существо; кажется, он бы отдал ангелу все, что угодно, только бы его не начинать. Потом он отмирает и произносит полузадушенным, почти хриплым голосом:</p><p>— Ты же ангел. Ты всех любишь.</p><p>— Энтони, — натянуто просит Азирафель, пробуя новое имя на языке — что ж, оно вполне подходит для своих целей, не оставляя времени для лишних споров и пререканий, — сними свои нелепые очки.</p><p>Кроули поднимает руку к оправе и беспрекословно подчиняется, давая Азирафелю несколько драгоценных мгновений, чтобы рассмотреть его. В неярком свете лампы его желтые глаза кажутся очень круглыми, а эмоции, скрывающиеся за ними, отражают смесь двух чувств, которых Азирафель никогда раньше в них не видел: уязвимости и страха. Но этот миг проходит, Кроули прикрывает глаза, — он ждет.</p><p>— Прости, пожалуйста, я неверно выбрал слова, — говорит Азирафель. — Я должен был сказать иначе. Я сегодня понял, что влюбился в тебя.</p><p>— Твоя шутка не удалась. Мне не смешно.</p><p>— Это не шутка. Я подумал, что, может быть, и ты тоже... —насколько возможно отстраненно и вежливо говорит Азирафель. Сейчас, когда он готов признать перемену в себе, он всем своим существом ощущает любовь, исходящую от Кроули. Она похожа на волны, которые накатывают на него с такой силой, что удивительно, как он до сих пор держится на ногах.</p><p>— Азирафель...</p><p>И становится понятно, что это не отрицание.</p><p>— Кроули. Мой дорогой...</p><p>Они сидят так и молчат в унисон, Азирафель считает про себя секунды. Они уплывают в небытие, их сорок четыре, и они золотистые и теплые, как свет настольных ламп, который освещает их обоих. Этот момент прекрасен и совершенен в своей наполненности, он заключает в себя единство их устремлений, яркое, сияющее и чистое. Азирафель никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, да и Кроули, пожалуй, тоже. Любить и быть любимым в ответ!.. Человечество с первых дней сочиняет об этом стихи, поет песни. Семь миллионов стихов, семь миллионов песен! Ни одно эфирное или оккультное существо еще не подошло настолько близко к разгадке мимолетного счастья смертных; никогда еще они с Кроули не чувствовали себя такими живыми, такими счастливыми!..</p><p>Ангел запоминает свои ощущения, держа чудесное знание у самого сердца — а потом с сожалением складывает его, как записку с опасной тайной, и пытается спрятать подальше.</p><p>— Конечно, это совершенно недопустимо, — говорит он. — Все очень усложнится. Нам нужно продумать план действий.</p><p>Потрясение в змеиных глазах Кроули так велико, что на ум приходит только одно сравнение — он только что доверчиво грелся на золотистом песке, купаясь в тепле их общей любви, как вдруг понял, что теплый песок под ним заменили докрасна раскаленной сковородкой.</p><p>— Значит... план.</p><p>— Конечно, — говорит Азирафель. — Я ангел, а ты — демон. Я ни разу о таком не слышал. Как только об этом пронюхают в наших конторах, мы с тобой дьявольски дорого поплатимся за эту вольность... Прости, что я так говорю, мой дорогой, но ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь, что мы даже подумать об этом не можем. Бог знает, до чего они додумаются, если решат, что нам придется понести наказание, ну правда же... Почему ты так странно на меня смотришь?</p><p>— Ты только что сказал мне, что любишь меня, — цедит Кроули сквозь сжатые зубы, — а теперь говоришь, что это выше твоих сил?</p><p>— Я уверен, что любить тебя не перестану, — отвечает Азирафель. — Будь спокоен, поверь мне, точно нет. Но если ты ждешь от меня действий, выражения этого нового чувства на физическом плане... Ты же понимаешь, что такой возможности у нас нет и не будет. Это очевидно. Этот номер не пройдет, нам нельзя, у нас не выйдет…</p><p>— Вполне выйдет, раз я люблю тебя, а ты любишь меня!..</p><p>— Не кричи, пожалуйста! — морщится Азирафель. — Легче от этого не станет, и делу не поможет.</p><p>Все идет очень плохо. Ангел и правда хотел инициировать важный разговор, чтобы разложить опасное чувство по полочкам и разобрать на составляющие, чтобы они поговорили о нем и вместе решили оставить его в темном уголке до лучших времен, но он не учел, что порывистый и несдержанный Кроули не станет вести себя безопасно и осмотрительно. Однако как было устоять перед искушением услышать его чудесный хрипловатый голос, ощутить трепет от резких слов, когда его друг подтвердил, что любит его? Сегодня их привычная осторожность пошла на все четыре стороны.</p><p>— Давай я налью тебе еще?</p><p>— Не хочу я ничего пить!.. — огрызается Кроули. Занятно, что он так говорит; все когда-то случается впервые в жизни. Похоже, эта ночь из таких. Демон вскакивает на ноги и начинает нервно расхаживать по комнате, лавируя между бесчисленных книжных стопок.</p><p>— Я хочу иметь право любить тебя. — на пол с грохотом обрушивается башня из книг, но он взмахивает рукой, и она тут же собирается обратно. — Шесть тысяч лет, ангел. Я ждал твоих слов шесть тысяч лет, но ты сразу говоришь, что нам нужен план, чтобы уберечь друг друга от...</p><p>— Умоляю тебя, — Азирафель потерянно трет лоб. — Я не хотел, я не думал, что ты это так воспримешь, но правда, пойми, наконец — однажды узнав о нас с тобой, они не остановятся ни перед чем. Пощады не будет, не жди. Они придумают, как разлучить нас, и мы больше никогда не увидимся. Не проси меня об этом, я знаю, ты этого не сделаешь.</p><p>— Как же ты все-таки не хочешь смотреть правде в глаза, — печально роняет Кроули, от его грубости и резкости не осталось и следа. — Они не смотрят на нас, ангел. Они не раскрыли Соглашение, так почему ты решил, что...</p><p>Азирафель отворачивается от него и смотрит в пустоту.</p><p>— А-а-а... — тянет Кроули. — Ясно. Ты думаешь, что дело не в них... а в Ней. Ты думаешь, что Она не одобрит твоей любви к непрощенному. Что ты сам можешь Пасть, а мы ведь не можем этого допустить, верно?</p><p>— Я этого не говорил... — чуть слышно шепчет Азирафель.</p><p>— Считай, что сказал. Честно, ангел, я не понимаю, откуда в тебе такая уверенность, что на все Ее воля. Что мы сами не должны и не можем выбирать, и что выбор каждого из нас не есть часть Ее Замысла.</p><p>Азирафель тщательно обдумывает слова Кроули.</p><p>— Она даровала свободу воли, способность принимать верные решения и отличать добро от зла. Но ангел и демон, которые любят друг друга, ущербны по самой сути своей. Так не должно быть, это неестественно, это неправильно. Это противоречит Ее законам. Это искушение, которому должно противостоять. Еще я скажу, что дела Господни...</p><p>— Если ты скажешь «неисповедимы», я уйду навсегда, и ты меня больше не увидишь!.. — шипит Кроули, в нем столько ярости и темного огня, что сердце Азирафеля падает. — Винить себя будешь сам, возлюбленный мой!</p><p>Азирафель ему верит.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не уходи! — зовет он. Я прошу тебя, останься, сядь, и мы найдем выход.</p><p>Между ними повисает тяжелое и давящее молчание. И очень хочется избегнуть его, выскочить прочь из магазина... но Кроули стискивает зубы и делает еще один круг, чтобы замкнуть его обреченным падением на знакомый диван. В его позе больше нет привычно-дерзкой беззаботности. Опираясь локтем на подлокотник, он прячет лицо в ладони, закрывает глаза и не смотрит на Азирафеля.</p><p>Азирафель не может не глядеть на него и складывает руки на коленях, чтобы хоть куда-то их пристроить.</p><p>— Прости меня, что я начал этот разговор, не подумав, — говорит он. — Я никогда... Я не представляю себе, как о таком нужно говорить.</p><p>Кроули издает неопределенный звук.</p><p>— Послушай, зачем нам вообще что-то менять? Мы вместе проводим время, придерживаемся Соглашения, неужели этого мало? Разве тебе не приносит утешения то, что мы оба в унисон чувствуем то же самое? Я думал... я думал, ты обрадуешься.</p><p>— Я обрадовался, — подтверждает Кроули, по-прежнему не отнимая рук от лица. — Сорок четыре секунды я был счастливейшим существом во всей Вселенной. Да, черт побери, был.</p><p>Значит, он тоже считал про себя, понимает Азирафель и кривит губы. Почему, почему так невыносимо впускать в сердце любовь, когда в ней столько боли? Почему у него, ангела, эфирного создания, обреченного на любовь по Великому Плану Всемогущей, такая тоска на душе?</p><p>Кроули тяжко вздыхает, как будто он, наконец, принял правила игры и определился с решением.</p><p>— Неважно. Я уверен, что ты прав. Мы вернемся к тому, как было раньше. Будем расстраивать козни друг друга, а когда это безумие закончится, пойдем пообедать и погулять в парк, и отправимся в театры, и на концерты, и увидим, как заново будут открываться музеи и картинные галереи, и иногда я буду появляться в твоей жизни просто так, чтобы выручить тебя, и я буду продолжать любить тебя, Азирафель — и это не будет иметь значения.</p><p>— Имеет и будет иметь! — возражает Азирафель. — Я люблю и тоже буду любить тебя, почему этого мало?</p><p>Горло болезненно сжимается.</p><p>Кроули наконец-то отводит руки от лица, и его глаза мягко светятся в полумраке, словно две золотые монетки.</p><p>— Если бы все было так просто, ты бы не заикался о физическом плане выражения... как ты там изящно это сказал?.. Что толку, если придется постоянно одергивать себя, держать рот на замке и прятать руки в карманы при виде безделушек, которые бы напоминали о тебе в разлуке, потому что при встрече я не смогу их подарить? Если мне нельзя коснуться твоей руки, когда мы обедаем, и потянуться к тебе под столом...</p><p>— Умоляю, замолчи! — перебивает его Азирафель, ощущая, как заполошно колотится сердце. — Немедленно замолчи!</p><p>Кроули моментально стихает под его взглядом, но в его глазах, мгновение назад излучавших восторг, сейчас плещется такая тоскливая безысходность, что ангелу было бы куда легче, если бы демон его ударил.</p><p>— Если бы я мог перестать любить тебя, я бы перестал еще где-то в Месопотамии, — Кроули вжимается в диван. Его слова падают в тишине, пронизанные терпкой печалью. — Я перепробовал все возможное, но не получилось. Я даже проспал целый век, чтобы не думать о тебе. Мне оставалось только ждать, пока не подвернется счастливый случай, я говорил себе сотни раз, что мне ничего не светит, потому что я... потому что ты... — он качает головой. — Сейчас все стало только хуже, ангел, потому что ты сказал мне о своих чувствах, и сразу же о том, что они невозможны. Я даже не думал, что так может быть.</p><p>— О, — Азирафелю тоже становится очень-очень грустно, и Кроули это видит. — Прости меня, я не хотел.</p><p>— Ладно, — говорит Кроули. — Я тогда домой.</p><p>— Нет уж.</p><p>Это звучит так резко, что пугает обоих, Кроули даже отнимает руку от лица и вопросительно глядит ангелу в глаза.</p><p>— Если бы я не затеял этот разговор, все было бы как раньше, ты сидел бы здесь до утра, и мы бы пили и общались, пока не взойдет солнце. Нам не нужно ничего менять. Не уходи, не надо. Просто останься...</p><p>— Ангел... — пальцы Кроули начинают массировать лоб и виски, как будто он пытается сдержать приступ чудовищной головной боли. — Я не знаю, что ты себе возомнил, но я не такой как ты, я не смогу просто сидеть и смотреть на тебя после всего, что сегодня было. Обещаю, я пойму, как жить дальше. Я попробую притвориться, как будто ничего этого не было, но... Ты говоришь, что любишь меня, но у меня нет никакого права даже прикоснуться к тебе; нет никакого права взять тебя за руку и признаться тебе в ответ. Меня как будто несколько раз переехала Бентли и раскатала в блин... Оставь мне хотя бы возможность уйти с достоинством, зализать свои раны в одиночестве и прийти в себя.</p><p>Ангел прикусывает губу. Дышать одним воздухом с Кроули просто невыносимо, он весь пропитан его отчаянием и смятением. Интересно, как много его собственной печали и тоски примешалось в этот коктейль уныния и безысходности?</p><p>— Ну хорошо, — говорит он. — Только, знаешь... На улице небезопасно. Оставайся здесь на ночь, а я пойду наверх...</p><p>Кроули веселеет на глазах, иронично приподнимает изящно очерченные брови с выражением: «В самом деле, как же быть, если вдруг на меня решит упасть еще парочка бомб?» но ему быстро надоедает дурачиться, и он, согласно кивнув, откидывается на диван.</p><p>— Ладно. Сегодня и так получился ужасно длинный день.</p><p>Азирафель отлично знает, как ему следует поступить: он должен немедленно встать со своего места и подняться наверх, и он решительно собирается это сделать. Но пронзительное одиночество сгорбленного силуэта задевает его за живое. Такого друга слишком больно видеть и не замечать. Что он за ангел, если оставляет страждущего без утешения? Если этот страждущий — тот, кого он любит? Если он знает верный способ помочь ему избавиться от страданий? Пусть не полностью — но вдруг сработает?</p><p>— Попробуй разок, если хочешь, — наконец, отваживается ангел, и демон бросает на него донельзя смущенный взгляд. — Возьми меня за руку и признайся, раз собирался. Я не думаю, что будет хуже, если ты скажешь это вслух и один раз.</p><p>Азирафель видит, как на скулах Кроули играют желваки, и он понимает, что в любой момент может разразиться гроза. Демон может молча встать и выйти из магазина. Может разразиться уничижительной речью о том, что ангел настолько ангел, что не замечает, как дьявольски жесток в своем непостижимом милосердии. Может быть что угодно — Азирафель все это заслужил.</p><p>С его изумлению, Кроули молча поднимается с места, делает шаг, в который может уместиться три, и опускается на колени перед креслом Азирафеля. Медленно и осторожно он касается его руки, словно не может поверить до конца, что его не оттолкнут, потом бережно заключает его руку в свои. Глаза у него сейчас бездонные, серьезные и абсолютно честные.</p><p>— Азирафель, — говорит Кроули. — Я полюбил тебя с нашей первой встречи, и клянусь, что буду любить тебя до самого конца. Любовь к тебе изменила меня — я стал даже лучше, чем был до Падения. Я стал добрее и чище, и все благодаря тебе. Ты — мой единственный во всей Вселенной, и я благодарен Всевышней за тебя, за каждый миг своей бессмертной жизни, проведенный с тобой. Я преисполнен гордости и признательности, раз ты наконец решил, что можешь мне доверять, — прошу, поверь, что я тоже люблю тебя, ангел, и любил тебя всегда, так горячо и чисто, как только мог... — Кроули переводит дух и с облегчением вздыхает, словно с его плеч убрали страшную тяжесть. Он неверяще улыбается: — Ты знаешь, и правда полегчало! Как же здорово, когда можно, не таясь, наконец, высказать все, что думаешь!.. Спасибо тебе, я...</p><p>— Поцелуй меня, — полушепотом прерывает его Азирафель; сердце колотится так, словно вот-вот выскочит из груди.</p><p>Щеки Кроули заливает румянец, как будто Азирафель неожиданно дал ему пощечину, он распахивает рот в безмолвном удивлении и пялится на него.</p><p>— Один раз, — снова шепчет Азирафель. — От меня не убудет, если ты поцелуешь меня всего лишь раз.</p><p>Кроули колеблется недолго. Поднявшись с колен и качнувшись вперед, он обхватывает лицо ангела и торопливо прижимается губами к его губам. В его порыве читается отчаяние и благодарность, словно этот поцелуй — их единственная надежда избежать разоблачения и мучительной казни. Неразрешимое противоречие.</p><p>Азирафель не совсем понимает, что ожидал почувствовать. Может быть, молнию с небес, которая поразит их обоих и разделит навсегда? Может быть, боль от сожженных заживо губ, когда к ним поцелуем прикоснется демон? Может быть, что-то снисходительно-человеческое и простое, вроде нового интереса к запретному, как было у Адамы и Евы? Что-то романтичное или даже сексуальное?</p><p>Он не ожидал, что его человеческое тело потянется навстречу первой ласке и вспыхнет, как спичка или электрическая нить, когда каждое нервное окончание взывает к большему. Он не ожидал, что поцелуй Кроули будет ощущаться, как нечто правильное и давно забытое, которое они искали столько лет оттого, что толком и не знали, как получить. Почему язык, украдкой проскользнувший между губ, так кружит голову и выбивает землю из-под ног? Почему Кроули целуется так несмело, и с таким отчаянием, словно сейчас вот-вот наступит Конец Света, и они больше никогда не увидятся?..</p><p>Они продолжают целоваться, не размыкая объятий, цепляются друг за друга, не в силах отстраниться. Кроули уже перебрался к нему на колени в любимое кресло, устроился поудобнее, уперся коленями, нашел идеальный баланс, и точно не собирается прекращать. Губы слегка саднят, но это даже приятно, и отчаянно хочется большего...</p><p>Поцелуй длится так бесконечно-долго, что Азирафель всерьез думает, что война уже, наверное, закончилась без них — как его осеняет мысль, что Кроули, должно быть, привычно поймал его на слове: только один поцелуй. Если остановиться, то он упустит свой шанс на близость, поэтому его губы до сих пор кружат, ласкают, прихватывают, и не останавливаются ни на секунду...</p><p>Сердце Азирафеля обливается кровью, а тело напряжено и отзывается как-то по-новому, удивительно, странно и чудесно, и в голову сама собой приходит одна интересная мысль. Раз уж под ними не разверзлись бездны Ада, а Небеса не поразили их громом и молниями, то...</p><p>Ангел, наконец, отстраняется и демон огорченно вскрикивает, но держит себя в руках. Он больше ни на что не претендует и смещает свой вес, чтобы вот-вот встать из кресла с его колен и шагнуть прочь — именно это безропотное смирение становится последней каплей, которая склоняет чашу весов в его пользу.</p><p>Азирафель хватает его за запястье.</p><p>— Одна ночь, — решительно говорит он. — От меня не убудет, если мы проведем вместе эту ночь.</p><p>Кроули потрясен до самых глубин своей демонической души.</p><p>Кроули нешуточно напуган. </p><p>— Ебаный в рот!..</p><p>— Как-то так, да, — подтверждает Азирафель, и с удовольствием замечает, что Кроули покраснел. — Ох, ты же не в этом смысле?.. Или в этом?</p><p>— Ангел, — демон встряхивает головой. — А вот теперь давай начистоту. Если ты и правда хочешь быть со мной, то я имею это в виду во всех возможных смыслах.</p><p>Горячую волну желания по телу не ждешь так внезапно, как удар молнии с небес... Азирафель сладко вздрагивает. Откуда все это взялось? Одно дело, когда любишь сам, не требуя ничего взамен, это привычное состояние любого из ангелов. И другое — когда вожделеешь и хочешь овладеть, не в силах устоять перед жаждой обладанья... В этой новой стороне своей сущности Азирафель еще не разобрался.</p><p>То, что они делают, слишком опасно. Нужно было просто подняться наверх и оставить все как есть, но сегодня он перешел черту, которая волей случая превратилась в зияющий адский провал — теперь, когда он знает, каково это, когда Кроули сидит у него на коленях, пути назад уже нет.</p><p>— У нас одна ночь, — повторяет он. — Это поможет?</p><p>Он хочет спросить по-другому. Хватит ли им этой ночи на двоих? Кажется, оба уже более-менее представляют, с чем столкнулись, и знают примерный ответ.</p><p>— Нет, — отвечает Кроули. Он протягивает руку и нежно проводит большим пальцем по припухшим губам ангела. — Но это гораздо больше, чем я когда-либо осмеливался представить, и приму любые твои действия и любое решение. Пусть все идет своим чередом.</p><p>«Он готов на все», — подтверждает лукавый внутренний голос. Вот она, новая неизведанная сторона, с которой придется познакомиться поближе — Кроули лучший из редких деликатесов, а Азирафель изголодался по нему, и сейчас отчаянно умирает с голоду.</p><p>— Итак, сегодня у нас одна ночь на двоих, — еще раз повторяет Азирафель. — Мы оба проведем ее с пониманием того, что ничего подобного в последующем не повторится, а наутро возобновим наше Соглашение в его более приемлемой форме. Ты согласен?</p><p>— Мне нужно что-нибудь подписать? — деловито осведомляется Кроули. — Я подпишу, если у тебя есть документ. Давай сюда.</p><p>— Поцелуя будет достаточно, — решает Азирафель.</p><p>Их второй поцелуй даже лучше первого. Он звенящий, ликующий, наполненный радостью, признательностью, обожанием и предвкушением. Он вкуснее всего на Земле, он словно соткан из чудесно сбывшейся эфемерной мечты, из дрожащего света звезд. Азирафель, наконец, позволяет себе дать волю рукам и притягивает к себе Кроули за талию. Тот одобрительно хмыкает, снова оседлав бедра ангела, устраивается поудобнее, и...</p><p>— Обалдеть! — у него совершенно ошеломленный и восхищенный вид. — Ого! Вот это круто! Отсюда чувствую, что ты постарался приложить усилия...</p><p>— Это все ты меня вдохновляешь, — честно признается Азирафель. — Правда, ты изумительный. Впрочем, если нравится другая телесная форма, то все очень легко исправить...</p><p>— Упаси меня кто бы то ни был, — отмахивается демон, проводя пальцами по волосам ангела, наклоняется в его объятиях и серьезно смотрит ему в глаза. — Все чудесно. Мне все нравится. Делай все, что посчитаешь нужным, — на сегодняшнюю ночь я полностью и абсолютно твой.</p><p>— Договорились.</p><p>Таково их Новое Временное Соглашение, и Азирафель намерен неукоснительно придерживаться каждой его буквы. Даже Всевышняя не покарает их за одну ночь, теперь он практически в этом уверен. Что касается Рая... «Я столько лет боролся с демоном Кроули и испытывал на себе его коварство, что решил опробовать более современный и действенный метод борьбы...» — так можно написать в отчете, если придется.</p><p>Пальцы Азирафеля вдруг находят себе полезное применение, ведь еще нужно успеть расстегнуть все эти бесчисленные пуговицы, молнии и пряжки, и лучше бы все сразу одновременно. Кроули ухмыляется, наблюдая за бестолковыми ангельскими попытками.</p><p>— Можно было просто счудесить одежду, и было бы быстрее.</p><p>— Я в курсе, спасибо! — отмахивается Азирафель, заканчивая расстегивать на демоне рубашку. — Просто я подумал, что давно хотел раздеть тебя лично...</p><p>Распахнутая рубашка приоткрывает соблазнительный кусочек поджарого живота и треугольную тень одной подвздошной косточки. Ангел сглатывает и поскорее стаскивает рубашку с красивых плеч своего друга. Кроули поворачивается, чтобы ему помочь, и теперь сидит полуобнаженный в золотистом свете ламп у него на коленях. Его тело сильное и гибкое, резкие линии лишь подчеркивают его красоту и изящество, оно врезается в память и словно светится в темноте. Кажется, его не раз запечатлевали на бесчисленных картинах и ваяли в мраморе... Ангел исследует каждую его черточку и выпуклость кончиками пальцев, как будто собирается по памяти перерисовать всю эту божественную геометрию, сверяясь с оригиналом только на ощупь.</p><p>Кроули носит волосы по военной моде, это самая короткая прическа из всех, которые Азирафель может припомнить со времен Рима, но они все такие же шелковистые и мягкие, если провести по ним рукой... Кроули встряхивает головой, лукаво улыбается и наклоняется вперед, чтобы дать Азирафелю возможность натрогаться, насмотреться всласть, самому насладиться его ласками.</p><p>— Ты так прекрасен, — тихонько вздыхает Азирафель от полноты чувств.</p><p>— Ну тебя, — совсем беззлобно фыркает Кроули. — Теперь давай я тебя раздену, иначе нечестно.</p><p>Азирафель кивает, и Кроули молниеносно развязывает галстук-бабочку, расстегивает ловкими пальцами пуговицы на рубашке, наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать каждый открывающийся дюйм нежной кожи плеч, целует его в шею, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, и Азирафель, поддаваясь и открываясь перед ним, запрокидывает голову и прикрывает глаза.</p><p>Никто никогда не прикасался к нему так, как сейчас. Азирафель не был обделен вниманием смертных, он легко и близко сходился с ними на протяжении тысячелетий — но ни один из них не вызывал в нем чувства глубокой убежденности в том, что он важен, ценен и очень дорог. Губы и руки Кроули говорят на своем языке, что каждый сантиметр его тела достоин почитания; что он обожаем, желанен, любим. Любовь смертных — это что-то мимолетное, приятное, как съеденная булочка, но не более того; простое бесхитростное наслаждение моментом близости без особых изысков, — напор и натиск, быстрая разрядка, и на этом все. А сейчас все совсем по-другому: Кроули ничего не говорит, но своими поцелуями воздает ему хвалу, благоговеет, преклоняется, благодарит.</p><p>Азирафель прерывисто вздыхает, и Кроули тут же приподнимает голову и ищет его губы, чтобы поцеловать по-обычному. Хотя, две целующиеся оккультно-эфирные личности уже выглядят необычно.</p><p>— Как ты? Все хорошо?</p><p>Кажется, он всерьез опасается, что что-то может пойти не так, и неверно истолковал этот вздох. Азирафелю просто сложно сейчас сформулировать свои чувства вслух — кажется, всеобъемлющая и великая любовь к Кроули стала краеугольным камнем его личности и незаметно прижилась там, вплавилась в его сущность до мозга костей.</p><p>— Расскажи, как доставить тебе удовольствие? Я хочу, чтобы потом ты ни о чем не пожалел и ни в чем не раскаялся. Я хочу дать тебе столько любви, сколько смогу, но вдруг я делаю что-то не так...</p><p>— Мой дорогой, — улыбается Азирафель. — Ты меня недооцениваешь. Никаких сожалений, поверь! Здесь не может быть слишком мало или слишком много, я просто хочу тебя всего.</p><p>— Тогда мне нужно, чтобы ты выразился конкретнее, — упорствует Кроули, красноречиво ерзая на коленях Азирафеля, и провокационное движение бедер намекает на возможное естественное продолжение их ночи. — Знаешь, в мире существует целая уйма вещей, которые могут приносить удовольствие; мне нужно услышать их все.</p><p>— Я и имею в виду все, — откликается Азирафель, рассматривая плоские соски Кроули. Рассматривать его обнаженное тело очень приятно, оно просто пир для глаз, от которого невозможно оторваться. Он и не станет.</p><p>— Давай, расскажи, — подначивает его демон. — Дьявол кроется в мелочах.</p><p>Ангел кладет ему руку на грудь и начинает ритмично потирать и прищипывать, с восхищением замечая, как соски Кроули твердеют и встают торчком под его пальцами.</p><p>— Я собираюсь овладеть тобой, — говорит Азирафель одному из них, не забывая приласкать второй. — Я бы очень хотел отдаться тебе. — Ладонь скользит по груди Кроули, ведет вверх по его шее, подбородку; указательный палец проводит по губам, и Азирафель, с удовольствием наблюдая неподдельное восторженное удивление на любимом лице, просовывает палец прямо в горячий, влажный и ужасно нежный, восхитительный рот. — Твои губы завораживают меня, язык тоже... — Кроули как по команде прилагает еще одно усилие, и его язык тут же становится более длинным и нечеловечески-тонким, он скользко и мягко обвивает палец ангела. — Хотелось бы посмотреть, что ты умеешь им вытворять. Наверное, удивительные вещи... И, конечно же, я хотел бы попробовать тебя на вкус.</p><p>— Гм-м-м-ф... — рука Азирафеля все еще у него во рту, поэтому Кроули не может выразиться яснее. Он задумчиво трогает раздвоенным змеиным языком теплый палец ангела; тот зачарованно смотрит, как он скользит между его губ взад-вперед, влажно блестя от слюны. Наконец, Кроули перестает посасывать, выпускает его руку на волю, проводит своим замечательным языком по губам и уточняет: — То-есть это наш примерный план на сегодня?</p><p>— Пожалуй, да — было бы неплохо успеть все это за одну ночь, — сокрушенно вздохнув, подтверждает Азирафель. Он еще раз напоминает себе о их Новом Соглашении и отгоняет заманчивые видения о том, как он не выпустит Кроули из своей постели целую неделю или даже год. Все равно они оба не нужны на полях сражений, и никто их не хватится... Стоп, так дело не пойдет. Он усилием воли берет себя в руки.</p><p>—Готов?</p><p>— Тогда поторопимся, — Кроули не тратит время на раздумья. — Времени слишком мало.</p><p>— Ты прав, — Азирафель задумчиво рассматривает полураздетого возлюбленного, и вдруг ощущает в себе такую ненасытную жажду обладания, что перемещаться куда-то еще кажется ему непозволительной тратой времени. — А ты готов? Тебе будет удобно?</p><p>— В смысле? — Кроули пока не понимает, к чему он клонит, но у Азирафеля уже наготове есть отличный план. Он заставляет одежду исчезнуть, и готов немедленно оценить округлости симпатичной задницы Кроули, когда вопрос до него дойдет. Но Кроули все еще не понимает, поэтому ангел просто кладет ладони на его ягодицы, благодарно стискивает, и Кроули, не ожидающий ничего подобного, дергается от неожиданности и готов свалиться на пол вверх тормашками вместе с ангелом и креслом. Впрочем, раз взглянув на Азирафеля, он довольно быстро ориентируется в ситуации: теперь, когда их не разделяют слои одежды, становится очень просто протянуть руку и коснуться самых интимных частей тела, для которых и были нужны приложенные обоими усилия. Оба постарались друг для друга, им обоим совершенно нечего скрывать — член ангела толстый и аккуратный; у демона тоньше и изящнее, но длиннее. Кроули обхватывает их одновременно своими умными ловкими пальцами (в ладони — налившаяся горячая нежная плоть), и начинает двигать рукой. Раз, два, три, вперед-назад.</p><p>Азирафель толкается навстречу умелой руке, трется о член Кроули, не в силах оторвать от него взгляда. Ошеломленные, возбужденные, они смотрят друг на друга и не могут насмотреться; ангел никогда не думал, что простое движение руки вверх-вниз может быть таким головокружительным.</p><p>Кроули продолжает ласкать их обоих.</p><p>— Азирафель... — наконец, беспомощно зовет он. — Если ты хотел поиметь меня…</p><p>— Первым делом, — выдыхает ангел.</p><p>— Тогда поспеши, — демон тяжело дышит. — Я не выдержу. Ты не видишь себя, а я вижу — и чувствую…</p><p>— Жаль, что времени у нас так мало, — огорченно говорит Азирафель, подчиняясь его торопливой просьбе. Быстрым чудом призвав смазку на пальцы, он начинает массировать и растягивать тугое отверстие, но выясняется, что Кроули и сам уже обо всем позаботился. Внутрь легко проникает один палец, потом два, потом три, смазка капает по ногам, течет по бедрам Азирафеля, брызгает на обивку кресла, и ангел решает, что не станет сводить пятна чудом, потому что отныне они будут напоминать ему о сегодняшней ночи. — Я подготовил бы тебя по-другому, дал бы твоему телу прочувствовать каждый градус, каждый сантиметр…</p><p>— Я и так все чувствую, просто быстрее... — говорит Кроули и выворачивается из бережных рук ангела. Упираясь коленями в кресло рядом с бедрами Азирафеля, он приподнимается над ним и заявляет:</p><p>— Я боюсь, ты расхочешь меня, если будешь столько думать. Вот о чем нам сейчас стоит беспокоиться. </p><p>— О, ну что ты, мой дорогой! — улыбается Азирафель, пока Кроули нетерпеливо направляет его в себя рукой, скользкой от смазки. Отрадно знать, что выдержка не изменяет ему, что он держит себя в руках, давая Кроули возможность вести их обоих.</p><p>Азирафелю остается только сидеть и ждать, и смотреть на лицо возлюбленного, когда он начинает осторожно и плавно опускаться вниз, принимая в себя первые дюймы. Бедра Кроули трясутся то ли от напряжения, то ли от ужасного волнения, а может быть, от одного и другого вместе. Легкое и гибкое тело на коленях дразнит своей теснотой, обволакивает тугим изысканным жаром, и ангел призывает на помощь всю свою силу воли, чтобы не дернуться вверх и не сбить Кроули с ритма, поэтому он только сжимает подлокотники кресла так, что белеют костяшки пальцев, и ждет, ждет, ждет…</p><p>Удивительно, что Кроули не торопится — это очень странно после всех его просьб поспешить. Может быть, он делает это из своеобразной вредности. Пальцы Кроули вцепляются в подголовник кресла, ищут надежную опору рядом с белокурой головой, он склоняется над ангелом и горячо целует его в губы. Он опускается еще ниже, его тело подается, впускает его в себя до конца, стискивает его изнутри, и оба не могут сдержать рвущийся наружу стон — губы касаются губ, руки-рук, как будто совершенно необходимо, чтобы они слились воедино во всех возможных местах. Однако он почти сразу же перестает целоваться.</p><p>— О Господи!.. — потрясенно выдыхает он в щеку Азирафеля. — Господи...</p><p>Азирафель и слышит его, и не слышит. Намеренно он это сказал, или нет, сейчас не имеет значения, ему совершенно все равно, Кроули принял его до конца, и это единственное, что сейчас важно. Время плещется вокруг них, как морская вода вокруг незыблемой твердыни, золотыми искрами мелькают секунды, а они не могут двинуться дальше, не могут оторваться друг от друга, лишь замирают в молчании, глядя друг другу в глаза. Сколько проходит времени, Азирафель не знает.</p><p>Он не чувствовал такого никогда и ни с кем. Все прочие, с кем он когда-либо делил ложе, не более, чем бесплотные тени, потому что пробил час, когда выкристаллизовывается предельно чистое знание — такое удивительное единение есть только у них с Кроули. Они будто части единого целого, наконец-то подогнанные друг к другу так, что не остается стыков и швов. Азирафель всегда видел, что отличается от своих эфирных собратьев, потому что в его личности слишком много неровностей, зазубринок и трещин, но появился Кроули и дополнил их собой, идеально совпадая по контурам и размывая границы. Сегодняшняя ночь не индульгенция — но экзальтация и слияние воедино.</p><p>Неудивительно, что каждый из них терпит неудачи, когда разлучен с другим. Неудивительно, что раз за разом, столетие за столетием судьба сводит их вместе по своим неисповедимым путям, даже если они пытаются избегнуть этих встреч. Наверное, им суждено быть рядом друг с другом, быть не частностями — но единым целым.</p><p>Но вот Кроули приподнимается в первый раз, и в первый раз опускается, потом ещё, и еще быстрее, наращивая нужный темп... и время срывается вскачь. На смену трансцендентному пронзительному осознанию единения приходит потрясающая гамма новых ощущений, ярких и удивительно-острых. Азирафель со стуком захлопывает рот. Удовольствие пронзает его раз за разом, он протягивает руку к щеке Кроули и гладит ее.</p><p>Кроули скачет на нем еще быстрее, словно хочет полностью потеряться в ощущениях, отвлечь Азирафеля от разговора, но это ему не удается.</p><p>— Любимый мой...</p><p>— Подожди!.. — резко обрывает его Кроули, двигаясь на нем совсем по-демонически. — Черт... Черт... Я знал, я всегда... но... ты... сказал.</p><p>Это... неправильно.</p><p>Азирафель снова изумляется.</p><p>— А как правильно?</p><p>— Не так, — отмахивается Кроули. — Значит, мы ущербны? Или наоборот, исключение из правил? Нам... не должно быть... так... хорошо...</p><p>Именно тогда Азирафель замечает, что щеки у него мокрые и странно блестящие. Он тянется и стирает с них светлые дорожки слез.</p><p>— Неважно, раз мы вместе, — утешает он. — И ты подарил мне себя... — теперь вобрать его в ладонь, запомнить его длину и горячую тяжесть, и нестерпимую нежность кожи под пальцами, приласкать темную головку. — Я люблю тебя, я никогда не перестану...</p><p>Прерывистый выдох над ним переходит в стон. Пусть его возлюбленный в этом мире из плоти и крови, но он не человек, и его бедра не знают усталости, как не может знать ее отлаженный механизм. Кроули трахает себя с исступлением и восторгом, он адски силен и дьявольски вынослив, и его легкое гибкое тело идеально раскрыто, чтобы утолить жажду Азирафеля — тот подстраивается к быстрому ритму, вскидывает навстречу бедра, глубоко входит в горячую скользкую тесноту и думает, что лицо его возлюбленного сейчас достойно лучшей кисти на свете, — он написал бы его портрет сам, если бы мог. И смотрел бы на него, и хранил бы вечно.</p><p>Азирафель наблюдает и учится. Как только ему удается подобрать подходящее сочетание ласк, становится очень просто довести Кроули до финала. На живот и грудь брызгает тягучая белая нитка спермы, демон издает возглас изумления пополам с благодарностью, но Азирафель не торопится отнять руку — он выцеживает из него все до капли, ему мало, очень мало... Кроули ломко смеется и сильнее сжимает колечко мышц вокруг члена ангела, этим приближая его вплотную к неизбежному ослепительному завершению... а затем, к величайшему огорчению, перестает двигаться, привстает на колени и выходит практически весь, только головка члена все еще коварно остается внутри.</p><p>— Ты решил поиздеваться? — уточняет Азирафель, удручающе-близкий к своей награде, чтобы напоминать себе о привычной вежливости и дружелюбии.</p><p>— И в мыслях не было! — уверяет Кроули и неожиданно встает с кресла, разрывая их связь. Потеря физического контакта в этот миг нестерпима, просто смерти подобна. Он с изящной грацией опускается на колени перед ангелом, которого невероятно воодушевляет зрелище этого смиренного нагого коленопреклонения — оно дает понять, что ничего еще на самом деле не кончилось, потому что Кроули смотрит на него снизу-вверх: волосы растрепаны, рот алый, как роза, золотые глаза сияют во всю радужку, а зрачки расширены, — все в нем до последней черточки намекает на то, что он что-то задумал.</p><p>— Давай, ангел. Кончай. Пометь. Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.</p><p>— Пометить...</p><p>Нет ничего предсказуемее и проще — Азирафель думает, что мог бы сделать его своим еще полчаса назад, когда губы Кроули впервые прикоснулись к его губам. Он перекатывает в ладони тугую головку и думает вслух:</p><p>— Пометить... Не знаю. Но вот <em> нарисовать </em> тебя было бы интересно...</p><p>В глазах Кроули мелькает «Поспеши!..», и Азирафель отпускает себя. Он прикусывает губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть и не сказать что-нибудь неуместное. С губ срывается лишь имя Кроули, оно выплескивается из него в унисон с пульсирующей струей, венчая пик наслаждения.</p><p>Кроули умиротворенно прикрывает глаза, подставляясь под текучий перламутр. Семя ангела орошает его щеки, скулы, нос, капельками трогает волосы, лоб и подбородок, и уже брызнуло на рот и даже в самую серединку губ, и Кроули очень этому рад. Он безмятежно улыбается и, прижмурившись, слизывает белесые горько-соленые капли, попробует само естество ангела на вкус.</p><p>— О Боже, — смущенно произносит Азирафель, несколько удивляясь самому себе, но Кроули выглядит таким довольным и удовлетворенным, что пожалеть об этом невозможно. Ангел с тихим восхищением проводит большим пальцем по его скуле, рисуя четкую перламутровую линию, тихонько радуясь, что у него получилось нарисовать хотя бы это. Кроули поворачивает голову, ловит его руку и расцеловывает пальцы один за другим.</p><p>— Итак...</p><p>Как ни странно, после всего этого между ними нет неловкости, только покой и уютная нега. Истерзанный, неправильный, пылающий мир как будто на время затих за дверями книжного, оставив им благословенную, полную любви, тишину.</p><p>— Итак... — соглашается с ним Азирафель, с восторгом понимая, что им ужасно повезло, раз они заключили Новое Соглашение не на один раз, а на целую ночь. Близость разбудила тайную ненасытную часть его собственной природы, он уже готов к большему, если Кроули не возражает. Он знает, что мог бы продолжать заниматься любовью вечно, пока видит перед собой эти сияющие глаза и яркие губы...</p><p>— Я бы сказал, что у нас все получилось! — подтверждает его мысли Кроули, с профессиональной порочностью собирая сперму с губ, лба и щек и неторопливо облизывая горько-соленые пальцы. Потом быстрым чудом избавляется от восхитительного беспорядка на лице и в волосах — и спрашивает:</p><p>— На диван?</p><p>— Давай! — с огромным облегчением откликается ангел - теперь становится более-менее понятно, куда они двинутся дальше. Они перебираются на диван, Азирафель откидывается на подушки, Кроули поудобнее устраивается в его объятиях, прижимаясь щекой к плечу. Диван не предназначен для двоих, но он как по волшебству вытягивается в длину и раздается вширь, чтобы им было удобно лежать, и ангел до конца не уверен, чьих именно это рук дело.</p><p>— Мой драгоценный... — шепчет Азирафель, зарываясь лицом в медные шелковистые пряди. Пусть вокруг рушится мир и падают бомбы, ему все равно. Мелькает мысль, что если сейчас на магазинчик упадет немецкий фугас, то даже временная потеря тела не смогла бы огорчить надолго, если он потом снова сможет найти Кроули...</p><p>Последняя мысль заставляет ангела крепче прижать демона к себе.</p><p>— Пообещай, что не станешь рисковать зря, — говорит он, делая шаг в сторону с проторенной дорожки удовольствия на более зыбкую, темную и неприятную грань. Эту тему тоже нужно поднять, пока у них есть время.</p><p>— Нацисты из церкви знали твое имя. Твое имя, Энтони. Откуда? — ангел прищуривается. — «Ваша слава обгоняет вас» — что имелось в виду?</p><p>Кроули забавно фыркает и тут же недовольно ворчит:</p><p>— Ты сейчас правда решил подумать о нацистах? Неудивительно. Должно быть, я растерял былые навыки.</p><p>— Не паясничай, Кроули!..</p><p>— О, со мной все в порядке, ангел мой. Они не опаснее своры бешеных собак, все равно рано или поздно вцепятся друг другу в глотки. Ничего невыполнимого тут нет, мне просто занятно наблюдать, как рушатся их дерьмовые планы, — я ведь был на передовой в движении Сопротивления, и навел там шороху. Денек в британской контрразведке, какое-то время в Блетчли-Парке, время от времени ездил в командировки во Францию, чтобы помочь поднять волну. Иду и разжигаю... Все довольно обычно, не бери в голову... — голос Кроули звучит весело, но несколько наигранно, с едва уловимой неверной ноткой театральности.</p><p>— Кроули... — рука ангела гладит гибкую талию. — Можно серьезнее?</p><p>Тело Кроули отзывается на ласку, как инструмент в чутких пальцах музыканта, а потом неуловимо расслабляется. Он ложится щекой на грудь Азирафеля и поднимает на него серьезные золотые глаза.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось, — негромко говорит он. — Я хочу, чтобы эта война закончилась, но боюсь, что она только начинается. Не знаю, я могу быть неправ... но такое чувство, что все мы приближаемся к Концу Света.</p><p>Азирафаэль потрясенно присвистывает.</p><p>— Неужели... неужели Антихрист...</p><p>— Нет-нет. Ничего подобного, ничуть не похоже на Великий План. Просто люди, как обычно, выясняют, как быстрее и эффективнее убивать друг друга в глобальном масштабе. Сначала всем будет очень плохо и тяжело, но потом станет легче...</p><p>Азирафель пытается дышать ровнее, чтобы успокоить встрепенувшееся сердце, потому что на самом деле никакой надежды нет.</p><p>— Ты мог бы... ты мог бы пожить здесь столько, сколько надо... — свой голос слышится будто со стороны. — Используй книжный магазин для встречи агентов контрразведки, сделай здесь базу, или можно даже организовать у меня штаб-квартиру Сопротивления, — как пожелаешь. Я давно не открываюсь, если хочешь знать... и не думаю, что любая из наших сторон что-то заметит, пока на Земле столько дел...</p><p>— Извини, — это мягко, но непреклонно. — Благодарю тебя, но я думаю, мы оба понимаем, что это невозможно. Разговор шел только об одной ночи, а потом все снова вернется на круги своя.</p><p>Азирафель сглатывает непрошенный ком в горле.</p><p>«Останься со мной, — хочется сказать ему. — Останься на неделю. Останься на год. На время, пока идет война. На целую жизнь, и на то, что будет после. Останься... Я не знал, Кроули. Я не понимал, на что это будет похоже. Я не знал, кто мы такие».</p><p>Все это невозможно произнести вслух — если он осмелится, слова задушат его, утопят в море слез.</p><p>— Прости, я не хотел... — вместо этого говорит он. Какой уже сегодня раз по счету? — Я не должен был это предлагать.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, — Кроули мягко улыбается в темноте. — Тебе разве не интересно, что мы с тобой в кои-то веки оказались на одной стороне? Хотя бы раз работаем сообща ради общей цели? Побеждаем нацистов, приближаем победу? Наши не знают, что с ними делать, просто сбрасывают в ямы.</p><p>— Надо же, — осторожно отвечает Азирафель. — Как интересно.</p><p>— Ладно, поговорили об этом и хватит, — говорит Кроули. — Я полагаю, у нас есть более неотложное дело. Часики-то тикают.</p><p>— О да, — благодарно отзывается Азирафель. — Да, да...</p><p>Кроули немедленно выскальзывает из рук ангела, но не уходит далеко, а снова встает перед ним на колени. Он проводит легким касанием вверх по внутренней стороне бедра ангела, затем поднимается выше, и Азирафель поспешно разводит колени в стороны, освобождая ему больше места, чтобы он мог удобно там устроиться.</p><p>— Помнишь первого смертного, с которым ты переспал?</p><p>— Я — что, прости? — неожиданный вопрос сбивает с толку, и уловить суть удается не сразу, как будто Кроули задал его на незнакомом Азирафелю языке. Ангел растерянно моргает. Кроули наклоняется, целует его в живот и начинает нежно вылизывать пупок кончиком языка.</p><p>— Не помнишь? — Вопрос Кроули, как и его язык, очень настойчив.</p><p>А ведь действительно, Азирафель не помнит. Все лица, которым несть числа, слились в нечитаемое пестрое полотно; их всех так много, что не получается вспомнить ни одного. Каждый — словно конфета перед сном, но кто запоминает сладости, перепробованные за всю свою жизнь? Одни были талантливы, другие — прогрессивны, третьи — очаровательны; четвертые совсем не стоили того времени, которое ангел потратил на близкое знакомство с ними. Большинство из них он запомнил с благодарностью и теплотой — каждый смертный, хотелось ему того, или нет, оставлял свой след на его эфирном существе, и каждый в итоге стал неотъемлемой частью его земной истории... Обижаться тут не на что, Кроули просто спросил. Ангел раздумчиво поджимает губы.</p><p>— А вот я помню, — откликается Кроули в ответ на невысказанные мысли. — Я видел вас с ним в Иерусалиме, вы гуляли перед Голгофой. Странствующий бард, кажется... Пел и рассказывал милые истории. Я не винил тебя тогда, и не стал бы винить сейчас... — Его губы ласково скользят по мягкой выпуклости живота, процеловывают дорожку чуть ниже пупка, аккуратно огибая твердеющий член. Острые зубы бережно прихватывают нежную кожу.</p><p>— Я действительно не понимаю, откуда...</p><p>— Ну, его трудно было не заметить, — объясняет Кроули мягкому бедру Азирафеля. — Высокий, рыжеволосый...</p><p>— О... — тихо произносит Азирафаэль, и охает, когда Кроули длинно лижет снизу-вверх в одно движение, возвращаясь туда, откуда начал, к самому центру его тела.</p><p>Глаза Кроули, золотисто-желтые в тусклом свете ламп, мерцают у него между ног.</p><p>— Вряд ли ты считал, скольких смертных моей масти ты впустил в свою постель... — говорит он. — Я пробовал как-то, но все время сбивался со счета.</p><p>Азирафель прикусывает губу. Это правда, Кроули удивительно проницателен.</p><p>— Прости меня, — еле слышно шепчет он. Тело чудесно отзывается на изысканную ласку, под губами Кроули разливается сладкое напряжение. Демон удивленно приподнимает брови, не отрываясь от своего интересного волнительного занятия, и какое-то время молчит.</p><p>— Здесь нечего прощать, — спокойно говорит он несколько мгновений спустя. — Если хочешь знать... все эти годы я тешил себя глупой надеждой, иногда позволяя себе думать, что твое тело хочет меня, даже если твой разум говорил тебе совсем другое. Или вообще молчал.</p><p>— Кроули... — ломко выдыхает Азирафель, потому что приходит черед особо сладострастных мгновений под настойчивым языком и пальцами Кроули, который поднырнул под его бедра и сейчас пробует раскрыть его самым пикантным способом из всех возможных. Ангелу хорошо до слез, он опасно близок к тому, чтобы развоплотиться на месте, когда его начинает вылизывать  горячий и влажный язык... наконец, Кроули надавливает им на тугой нежный вход, и его кончик неумолимо проникает внутрь...</p><p>— Мой дорогой, мне кажется, я все тогда понимал... И думаю, что хотел только тебя одного... Очень-очень долго хотел... Прости меня... О... О... О-о-о, Кроули... Я хочу тебя, любимый мой, я хочу тебя, пожалуйста-а-а...</p><p>Надо сказать, что, пока Азирафель делил ложе с рыжеволосыми, Кроули тоже времени даром не терял, где-то и с кем-то оттачивая свое мастерство. Его волшебный язык сладострастен, искусен и хитер — ничто не сравнится с этим изощренным инструментом для самой жестокой пытки в мире. Он раскрывает Азирафеля от края до края, выворачивает его наизнанку с неторопливой обстоятельностью палача, как будто у них есть все время на свете; потом, устав мучить медленно, переключается на быстрый ритм, погружаясь все глубже и дальше, распаляет ангела сильнее и сильнее, касается неведомых струн, заставляет стонать и трепетать...</p><p>Потом он отстраняется и снова запускает язык в горячую тугую глубину, и обманчиво-нежно трахает им Азирафеля, безошибочно угадывая все тайные места, и у того перед глазами зажигаются новые звезды, а голос опасно подрагивает и совсем охрип от мольбы. Ласки Кроули запредельны и отзываются в нем так остро, что кажется, он вот-вот потеряет рассудок от страсти и плавящей нежности. Ангел выстанывает просьбы пощадить, ведь он не вынесет, не вынесет... но стоит только подразнить его и замедлиться, поддавшись на уговоры, как он тут же начинает всхлипывать громче и отчаянно молить о продолжении.</p><p>Этот способ обладания совсем не похож на первый — Кроули превратил его тело в изысканный деликатес, и теперь смакует его неторопливо и со вкусом, пробует Азирафеля на кончике языка, прикусывает и глотает, и наслаждается, и не может, не может им насытиться. Азирафель впервые видит, как пирует Кроули.</p><p>Когда Кроули приподнимается над ним, чтобы вытащить руку и сменить позу, Азирафеля бьет крупная дрожь. Он весь растянут, раздернут по швам; сердце колотится заполошно и отчаянно, он рвано дышит, а глаза едва ли видят сквозь туманную пелену слез.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь? — Демон склоняется над ним и осушает слезы своим вертким языком. — Скажи мне, ангел, — я хочу это услышать.</p><p>Азирафель болезненно морщится, тяготясь вынужденной передышкой, но потом понимает, что Кроули и правда хочет это услышать, ведь он ждал и надеялся целых шесть тысяч лет...</p><p>— Я очень-очень люблю тебя, — выдыхает он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Хочу почувствовать тебя внутри всего. Пожалуйста, Кроули, милый...</p><p>На полсекунды Кроули прикрывает глаза, будто сохраняя эти слова в своей памяти, потом сцепляется взглядом с изнемогающим ангелом — и входит на всю длину, длинно качнувшись вперед; Азирафель наконец-то получает то, чего так долго хотел, и теперь совершенно по-человечески стонет и задыхается под ним от вспышки первой сладкой боли. Впрочем, эта боль отступает и теряется в полумраке, как только Кроули начинает плавно двигаться, чувствуя всем собой, как Азирафель дрожит и выгибается в его объятиях; как запрокидывает голову, открывается перед ним весь. Кроули знает, как сильно Азирафель хочет его, как мгновенно его тело отзывается на длинные толчки, сжимаясь на члене так плотно и хорошо, что хочется сладостно мучить его дальше, раздавать себя в ответ без остатка, и приносить желанное облегчение. Он трудится у него между ног обстоятельно и неторопливо, стараясь попадать по укромному месту внутри тела ангела, высекая из него искры удовольствия.</p><p>Кроули ведет его безошибочно и настойчиво, и Азирафель смотрит на него затуманенными глазами, едва ли понимая, что он вот-вот кончит, даже ни разу не притронувшись к себе. Его доводит до края лишь восхитительное ощущение наполненности, оно тоже удивительно и странно, он вцепляется ногтями в спину Кроули, изливаясь на них обоих и молчаливо требуя ответа; Кроули улыбается, наклоняется и быстро целует его, безмолвно подбадривая и приглашая продолжить, и обоих уносит все дальше и дальше...</p><p>Азирафель понимает, что никто и никогда не любил его так, как сейчас, и никогда больше не полюбит. Он сам попросил Кроули трахнуть его, но это неверное слово: Кроули входит в него и выходит, овладевает им, полностью заполняя собой пустоту, затапливая каждый уголок сознания, как соленый морской прилив. Их тела идеально подходят друг другу — Кроули погружается и выходит из него стремительно-легко и ровно, не встречая ни малейшего сопротивления, губы касаются губ, язык — языка. Его облеченные дарованной властью руки гладят, ласкают, прищипывают и скользят, и возносят хвалу, и провозглашают своим, и в этом действе нет ничего пугающе-темного и демонического.</p><p>Азирафель думает о том, что воображение снова не совпало с объективной реальностью. Кроули наверняка понимает, что решение пережить тот первый жесткий поспешный секс в кресле принял он сам, и, если бы захотел, то мог бы примерно так же отодрать и ангела, — и не сказать, что был бы неправ: шесть тысяч лет воздержания и любовной тоски практически на это намекали.</p><p>Но Кроули не приемлет возмездие. Ему гораздо ближе синкретизм, объединение их сущностей в единое целое, и это снова подводит к повторному доказательству того, что они совершеннее вместе, чем порознь.</p><p>Интересно, не специально ли Кроули задумал все это, если сейчас целенаправленно размывает границы между ними, чтобы в точке слияния нельзя было отличить одного от другого, воплощенных в отдельное и неделимое третье?..</p><p>Если сейчас в магазин зайдет посетитель, то он тут же поймет, что попал не вовремя, застав их за коротким мигом греховного сладострастия, когда двое, предавшись похоти, не могут отлепиться друг от друга, а глубокие толчки перемежаются бессвязными вздохами, восклицаниями и стонами. Не стоит отождествлять низменную людскую страсть, наконец-то нашедшую себе выход, с этической философией о единстве и борьбе противоположностей. Со стороны ангел и демон очень похожи на персонажей любой из скабрезных исторических гравюр, но это сходство наносное и поверхностное. Никто не увидит глубокую связь, которая протянулась и сковала их невидимой цепью, скрытой от посторонних. Оба знают о ней, и завороженно смотрят друг на друга, не моргая и не отводя глаз. Им не нужно, ведь они — не люди.</p><p>Неизвестно, как долго длится этот безумный марафон. Азирафель пробует вести счет, сколько раз Кроули заставил его кончить, пока не сбивается со счета — это их первый опыт и, раз у бессмертных тел нет никаких физических ограничений, логично не останавливаться.</p><p>Зато оба совершенно по-человечески просолились и вымокли насквозь, смешав и пот, и семя, и слезы, и кровь из прокушенных губ — вся постель мокрая, между ног ангела уже давно и пошло хлюпает, живот скользкий от спермы, пот катится градом, но ни один из них не обращает на это внимания.</p><p>В самый первый раз демон хотел узнать, можно ли ему кончить внутрь, но ангел не сумел ответить вслух, только притянул его к себе еще крепче, обвил ногами его талию, чтобы он точно никуда не делся, и зацеловал его до беспамятства. Кроули, задыхаясь, кончил в него, полуобморочно уткнулся лбом ему в грудь, и как будто даже перестал дышать.</p><p>После этого Кроули не спрашивает, просто теряется и поддается, и раз за разом приходит к неизбежному ослепительному завершению. Он снова и снова забывается на краткий миг, наверстывая все потерянные годы за одну ночь, — но время идет неумолимо, и ни одному из них не удается предотвратить неизбежное наступление дня.</p><p>Есть один старый риторический вопрос о том, где кончается один из них и начинается другой; но никто из них не задает его, потому что они отныне неделимы, а их границы слиты воедино и не имеют конца.</p><p>О. Кроули что-то настойчиво говорит ему на ухо, даже не пробуя прикусить и подразнить. Это необычно, поэтому ангел изо всех сил пытается сосредоточиться.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не надо...</p><p>— Что, мой дорогой?</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не проси меня остановиться, ангел, я не могу! — говорит Кроули. — Придется это сделать тебе. Я думал, что смогу остановиться... но у меня не хватает сил...</p><p>На его лице экстаз и смертная мука, но он не останавливается ни на миг,  не перестает любить его, вонзается в податливое тело все так же сильно, глубоко и ровно. Они провели вместе уже много часов и могли бы продолжать любить друг друга дальше, ведь оба хотят продолжения, а усталость не властна над их телами... однако, липкий ужас змеей вползает в сердце Азирафеля, когда он понимает, что снаружи, должно быть, уже забрезжило утро.</p><p>Демон роняет голову ему на плечо, ангел протягивает руку, утешающе проводит пальцами по медным волосам, насквозь мокрым от пота. Он понимает, о чем просит Кроули: тот не может положить конец их ночи точно так же, как тогда, когда целовался с отчаянием и надеждой, потому что искренне думал, что у них будет только этот поцелуй, и потому стремился удержаться рядом так долго, сколько сможет. Было бы несправедливо сейчас отстраниться и бросить Кроули одного, однако, Азирафель знает — пока он не остановит его, Кроули будет продолжать двигаться в нем, будет продолжать любить его вечно.</p><p>Их не спасло бы,  даже если бы они поменялись местами,  и с этим тоже ничего не поделаешь — их Новое Соглашение должно быть закрыто с первыми лучами солнца. Все дело в том, что в этой сделке, на самом деле, три стороны. Третий молчаливый участник — Всевышняя, она еще не покарала их за эту ночь, поэтому Азирафель не может и не станет испытывать пределы ее непостижимого милосердия.</p><p>И, хотя это вот-вот разобьет сердце ангела, ему придется в конце концов их остановить, поскольку Кроули просит за них обоих. Азирафель зачерпывает пригоршню их тайного знания о мимолетном счастье и сохраняет его в своем сердце, чтобы отныне не забыть, каково это, когда чувствуешь <em> такого </em> Кроули всем телом и душой. Он целует его в распухшие губы, сохранившие вкус их обоих, чтобы навсегда запомнить, кто они такие.</p><p>Затем опускает ласковые, но непреклонные руки на бедра Кроули — он сжимал их всю ночь, наверняка на них остались синяки и царапины, которые несколько дней будут сходить — и сдерживает его напор, замедляя и останавливая навсегда. Потом выворачивается из его объятий, разрывая их связь, и ловит невероятно скользкий, каменно-твердый член недрогнувшей рукой. Кроули не помогает, но и не препятствует, и даже позволяет себя коснуться. Он прячет лицо на плече Азирафеля — только его плечи безмолвно вздрагивают.</p><p>Все это очень больно и тяжело. От вида слез Кроули все внутри переворачивается. И у Кроули, должно быть, появляются в точности те же мысли, поэтому он до сих пор прячет лицо у него на плече. Азирафель сжимает пальцы на темной головке, двигает рукой и шепчет в медные волосы:</p><p>— Последний раз, возлюбленный мой. Пожалуйста, не думай ни о чем, пока я держу тебя, вот так… Как изумительно ты скользишь в моей руке, как ты тверд и горяч!..   Понимаешь ли ты, видишь ли ты всю необъятную силу своей любви, Кроули? О, дорогой мой, отпусти себя в последний раз...</p><p>Ловкими поворотами запястья он в несколько движений доводит Кроули до самого края, тот отчаянно цепляется за своего ангела и с безмолвным вскриком кончает ему на живот. Ангел выжимает из него все до капли и долго-долго слушает рваное дыхание, которое щекочет плечо и грудь...</p><p>После этого им некуда деваться и нечего делать, ведь больше их не ждет ничего хорошего, поэтому они просто лежат рядышком, молчаливые и опустошенные.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Азирафель... я люблю тебя.</p><p>— И я тебя...</p><p>Сказать это друг другу так просто. Так мучительно знать, что теперь нужно жить дальше как ни в чем не бывало.</p><p>— Спасибо, — наконец, говорит Кроули, и встает со своего места. Их тела протестуют и не хотят разлучаться друг с другом, но проходит мгновение, и вот оба уже как по волшебству одеты, а еще чудесно избавились от видимых следов их бурной ночи. Кроули предусмотрительно отсаживается подальше, к другому подлокотнику дивана.</p><p>Азирафелю хотелось бы еще долго лежать так, пряча под собой остывающие искры их тепла, но он понимает, что маленькое демоническое чудо с одеждой гораздо безопаснее и благоразумнее. Он тоже садится, приглаживая пальцами растрепанные волосы и старается не думать о том, что весь мир опасно накренился и готов покатиться в бездну, вот только война не имеет к этому никакого отношения.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не благодари меня, — говорит он... и все-таки не выдерживает. Его мужество и стойкость изменяют ему, и он безумно вцепляется в волосы вместо того, чтобы еще раз аккуратно пригладить их:</p><p>— О, Кроули, я не вынесу, не вынесу!..</p><p>Кроули внимательно смотрит на него, склонив голову набок. Внезапно Азирафель понимает, что он снова в своих любимых солнечных очках. Если бы демон сломался и начал умолять его, ангел смог бы устоять и ответить «нет» — но Кроули, непривычно тихий и хладнокровно смирившийся, производит прямо противоположный эффект. Он холоден, неприступен, <em> далек </em> — и осознание этого располосовывает Азирафеля до костей, выплескивая наружу всю его боль и тоску. Он готовится уйти, как и обещал. И с этим ничего не поделаешь.</p><p>— Сможешь и вынесешь, — говорит Кроули. — Мы заключили Новое Соглашение, и закрыли его. Я демон, но демон честный.</p><p>— Но... — начинает Азирафель, и глаза его предательски наполняются слезами, — Но мы же не знали. Не знали, как это будет, как мы потом будем жить. Это было... это было запредельно. Может быть... может быть, это я был неправ, а ты, наоборот, кругом прав, и нам действительно суждено быть вместе...</p><p>— Ни слова больше, — говорит Кроули. — Послушай меня и здесь остановись. — его выражение лица в черных очках не понять и не прочесть, ангелу отчаянно хочется подскочить к нему и сорвать их с его лица, но у него нет никакого права, так что он лишь до боли сцепляет руки в замок, и остается на месте.</p><p>— Я должен сказать тебе две вещи, ангел... — Кроули тянется за пиджаком, брошенным в спешке на подлокотник дивана несколько часов назад. — Во-первых, я знал. Я знал, <em> как </em> это будет, и <em> куда </em> нас заведет, если мы каким-то непостижимым чудом сумеем договориться. Я всегда знал, и все равно согласился на одну ночь.</p><p>Он надевает пиджак и призывает в руки шляпу, но не торопится надеть ее, лишь расслабленно держит в руке.</p><p>— Во-вторых, я хочу, чтобы ты верил в нас во что бы то ни стало. Мне нужно, чтобы ты в этот темный час расставания не отчаялся и не потерял надежду. Иначе мне будет больно смотреть, как ты пытаешься убедить себя быть со мной, продолжая пугаться каждой тени под окнами, и каждый миг оглядываясь через плечо. Ты должен принять меня добровольно, а на это потребуется время.</p><p>Азирафель вывернут наизнанку, расколот на части. Опустошенный, онемевший, он утыкается взглядом в пол, точно человек, которому вынесли приговор. И сейчас ему не поможет все его красноречие, он не может заставить свой язык произнести слова, которые могли бы убедить Кроули остаться, потому что он сам их еще не знает.</p><p>Кроули кивает. Надевает, как рыцарский шлем, свою шляпу, встает со своего места. Диван пружинит и толкает Азирафеля. Но Кроули еще не ушел, и, кажется, собирается еще что-то сказать на прощанье. Ангел может только запрокинуть голову и безнадежно посмотреть ему в лицо снизу-вверх.</p><p>— Помни, что я сказал, — напоследок говорит Кроули. — Я полюбил тебя с самого начала и буду любить до самого конца. Я не против подождать, раз уж теперь есть, чего ждать... — Он наклоняется и в последний раз невесомо целует в губы.</p><p>Ужасно хочется схватить его за лацканы пиджака, притянуть к себе и никогда, никогда больше не отпускать... но неверные пальцы дрожат, словно оба стоят на морозном ветру. Кроули кивает и идет к двери.</p><p>
  <em> Скажи хоть слово. Хоть что-нибудь, пока он еще здесь. </em>
</p><p>— Кроули... — наконец, говорит Азирафель. — Спасибо тебе за книги.</p><p>
  <em> Спасибо, что разбудил меня. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Спасибо, что терпеливо и великодушно позволил мне дойти до самой сути вещей на развалинах разбомбленной церкви. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Спасибо, что дал мне время осознать в себе то, что я знал с самого начала. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Подожди меня. </em>
</p><p>Азирафель отчаянно надеется, что Кроули все это услышит между строк.</p><p>Кроули молча салютует ему и выходит прочь в темноту, а оттуда — на залитую утренним солнцем улицу. Слышно, как перед ним открываются все замки и отворяются двери, как будто он тоже тут живет.</p><p>Ангел еще долго сидит в одиночестве. Потом поднимается с места и повторяет путь Кроули, раздергивает тяжелые плотные шторы, чтобы впустить в окна веселый солнечный свет. Сегодня его книжный магазинчик впервые откроется посреди опустошенного, разрушенного города.</p><p> </p><p>☆☆☆</p><p> </p><p><em> День сегодняшний </em>.</p><p>Шампанское льется рекой, от десерта остаются крошки. Это самая лучшая трапеза в бессмертной жизни Азирафеля — он чувствует себя так, как будто у него сегодня день рождения: если бы не Адам, который дал ему второй шанс и новое тело впридачу, он, возможно, никогда бы больше не вернулся на Землю. </p><p>«Все вокруг, — думает Азирафель, глядя, как Кроули допивает последний глоток шампанского, — очень древнее и очень юное.» </p><p>Конечно же, Кроули привычно предложит подбросить его до дома. Некоторые вещи незыблемы как скалы, и не меняются на протяжении столетий, и это — одна из таких. Кроули всегда спрашивает, куда его подвезти, даже если очень занят; даже если ему плохо, даже если он очень устал.</p><p>Раз или два за эти годы эта самая щедрость и обоюдоострое намерение действовать чуть было не заставили их нарушить Новое Соглашение, которое они пережили и закрыли давным-давно. </p><p>Большую часть времени Кроули честно держал свое слово. Спустя две недели после Нового Соглашения, он вернулся в магазинчик Азирафеля с обещанными бутылками французского вина. Они разговаривали как ни в чем не бывало, хотя Кроули весь вечер просидел за письменным столом, как будто не мог заставить себя посидеть в памятном кресле или непринужденно развалиться на диване. Азирафель все-таки вывел пятна на обивке, но, конечно, оба отлично помнили, что они там были. </p><p>Время шло своим чередом, и Кроули раз или два проверял глубокие воды. </p><p>— Я отвезу тебя, куда угодно, — однажды сказал он, и Азирафелю даже пришлось мягко, но непреклонно осадить его, чтобы не нарушить их договор:</p><p>— Ты слишком торопишься, Кроули... — в те годы ангел еще не избавился от привычки жить с оглядкой по сторонам. </p><p>Потом грянул Армагеддон, и была та нелепая просьба о совместном побеге на Альфу Центавра. Он снова отказал, потому что тогда у него не было другого выхода.</p><p>Но теперь все совсем по-другому. Они празднуют победу, и мир вокруг них и очень старый, и очень новый. А сторона у всех участников памятных событий оказалась своя. </p><p>Азирафель аккуратно ставит пустой бокал рядом с пузатой чайной чашкой и продумывает свои дальнейшие действия. Сегодня ему бы очень хотелось быть на шаг впереди в их игре. </p><p>— Может, ты подбросишь меня домой? </p><p>Любимые очки Кроули сползают на кончик носа, он смотрит исподлобья, и, кажется, не до конца верит в то, что ангел предложил это первым. </p><p>— Что?</p><p> — Если это тебя не слишком затруднит, — светски говорит Азирафель, промокая губы салфеткой. Внешне спокойный, но волнуется ужасно. </p><p>— Ладно, записываю, — говорит Кроули. </p><p>Радио в машине молчит, и в наступившей тишине предательски громко слышно, как бьется ангельское сердце. Удивительно, что демон не обращает внимания. Азирафель садится на руки, плотно прижимая ладони к сиденью. </p><p>— Ты зайдешь выпить? — спрашивает он, когда Бентли мягко останавливается у магазина. </p><p>— Даже не знаю, — лукаво улыбается Кроули и лихо паркуется на стоянке. У него подходящее настроение для сегодняшнего дня, приподнятое и оптимистичное. Никогда не будет лучшего дня, чем сегодня, думает Азирафель, потому что сегодня день, когда они выбрали друг друга. </p><p>Длинноногий Кроули доходит до двери первым — и перед ним открываются все замки и распахиваются настежь двери, как будто он тоже тут живет. Ангел идет следом. </p><p>Как только двери захлопываются за ними, он протягивает руку, хватает демона за шиворот, прижимает его спиной к двери и целует так отчаянно, словно они одни-одинешеньки остались на поле битвы войск Рая и Ада, где победили и тех, и других. В какой-то степени, так оно и есть, оттого у их поцелуя сладкий вкус триумфа, ликующее и звенящее чувство их общей победы. </p><p>Кроули неприкрыто изумляется такому напору, но немедленно целует его в ответ; Азирафель цепляется за него языком, губами, запускает обе руки в шелковистые медные волосы, притягивает к себе намертво — кажется, это самое подходящее и безопасное место для его рук, пока они не ошалели от безнаказанности и не забрели слишком далеко, откуда их потом будет и не достать. Ему точно нужно притормозить, ведь хотелось бы сначала разобраться во всем, что еще нужно сказать друг другу. </p><p>Азирафель целует и обнимает, не желая отпускать и отступаться от Кроули даже ради глотка свежего воздуха. Как удачно, что дышать им не надо... Этот поцелуй до боли напоминает их тот, первый — по крайней мере, сейчас Земля уплывает из-под ног точно так же, как тогда в магазинчике, в суровом сорок первом, за наглухо зашторенными окнами. Ангел торопится поскорее обрести то утраченное чувство первого откровения, разделенного на двоих. </p><p>Губы становятся слишком чувствительными, поцелуй — болезненным и обжигающе-горячим... и Кроули не выдерживает и разрывает его. Азирафель внутренне вскрикивает от расстройства и разочарования, но крепко держит себя в руках. По крайней мере, его друг не собирается немедленно выскочить за дверь, не пытается оттолкнуть его, и даже не пробует дотронуться. Его руки сжаты в кулаки, он сдерживается изо всех сил. </p><p>— Ангел, — на выдохе хрипловато. — Объясни, что происходит? </p><p>— Энтони, — говорит Азирафель. — Будь добр, сними очки? </p><p>Эта просьба ни к чему не обязывает — демон может не делать этого, если не хочет, однако он беспрекословно подчиняется и убирает очки в карман. В глазах с вертикальными зрачками не видно белков, всю радужку затопило золото —это верный признак того, что Кроули ужасно сосредоточен и выжидает. Сердце Азирафеля предательски ёкает, но назад пути нет, и быть не может. </p><p>— Хватит ждать, — говорит он. — Никто нас больше не потревожит. Теперь я совершенно в этом убежден. Я принял решение, и хочу сказать, что никогда и ни в чем не был так уверен. </p><p>— Тогда потрудись рассказать мне обо всем подробнее, — произносит Кроули. — Мы с тобой уже давно ни о чем таком не говорили. </p><p>— Мой дорогой, — возражает Азирафель, — С тех пор мы не говорили ни о чем другом. </p><p>Это правда, Кроули сам знает. С тех пор между ними велись самые разные бесчисленные разговоры, всякие несерьезные диалоги с легкомысленным обменом мнениями. Правда виделась на расстоянье, читалась лишь в глубине двух пар глаз, напоминала о себе долгими взглядами, нечаянным соприкосновением рук, затаенной нежностью кончиков пальцев... Они молчали почти восемьдесят лет, но все это время их взгляды говорили громче слов. И его лучший друг должен немедленно услышать правду из его уст, потому что до сегодняшнего дня у ангела не было права сказать о ней вслух. </p><p>— Я был кругом неправ в ту ночь, за исключением одной вещи — говорит Азирафель — Я тогда сказал, что люблю тебя, и никогда не перестану… </p><p>У Кроули перехватывает дыхание. Ангел тянется к его руке и принимается осторожно разжимать крепко сжатый кулак палец за пальцем. </p><p>— И не говори... я в последнее время вел себя с нами просто безобразно, хотя должен был следить за тем, что говорю и делаю. Я не... Я не заслуживаю тебя, Кроули, особенно после того, как оттолкнул тебя. Но, если хочешь начистоту... я не верю, что смогу прожить в новом мире без тебя еще хотя бы минуту. </p><p>Кроули ведет безнадежную борьбу с самим собой, его неприступность и горделивость тают как воск, а щит насмешливого цинизма дотла сгорает в пламени святой надежды.</p><p> — С чего ты это взял? </p><p>— Если перечислять все причины, по которым я люблю тебя, будет мало следующих шести тысяч лет, — безмятежно говорит Азирафель, переплетая их пальцы. — Ты, если хочешь, можешь сам проследить все события последних дней, вся эта история с недоАрмагеддоном оказалась довольно убедительной для проверки наших чувств на подлинность и прочность. Но самым последним доказательством стал миг, когда пророчество Агнессы Псих попало ко мне. Она все знала, Кроули. Четыреста лет назад Агнесса Псих уже знала, кем мы станем друг для друга. На что мы будем готовы друг для друга, и каков будет наш единственный способ выжить. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что это значит? </p><p>— Пожалуйста, просвети меня — занудствует демон, но его пальцы понимающе сжимают пальцы ангела. </p><p>— Мы всегда должны были быть рядом, — говорит Азирафель. — Вместе, от начала и до конца времен. Агнесса Псих была единственной истинной пророчицей этого мира, которая написала в своей книге, что мы с тобой, - ангел и демон, извечные враги! - должны будем выбрать облики мудро, чтобы нас не стерли с лица Земли. Скажи, разве возможно было бы написать такое, — причем, не только написать, а и осуществить! — если бы наша любовь не была обязательным кусочком мозаики Великого плана Всевышней с самого начала? Никто, кроме нас, не знал о Соглашении. Не узнали и о Новом. Не знал никто, ни единая живая душа на Земле, ни в Раю, ни в Аду. Во времена Агнессы Псих мы тоже стали бы для всех чужаками, но она предвидела нас с тобой, и потому сумела предупредить... </p><p>— Хм... — говорит Кроули, прищурившись, как будто хочет получше разглядеть далекий текст. — Я об этом как-то не думал. </p><p>— Будь я проклят, если скажу, что знаю, чей именно план мы привели в действие, когда впервые встретились! — Азирафель знает, что уже победил, Кроули довольно ухмыляется, услышав недостойное ангела выражение. — И, ты знаешь... Ее замыслы все так же неисповедимы. Но, честно говоря, сейчас мне кажется, что Она предпочла остаться в стороне и теперь у каждого есть право выбирать... - Он украдкой еще раз целует Кроули, пока тот обдумывает информацию: когда он такой серьезный, очень просто представить, как у него в голове крутятся блестящие стильные шестеренки. </p><p>— Я сам выбираю свой путь, по которому иду, — продолжает Азирафель, - Раз уж теперь на то моя воля... - Он подошел вплотную к самому главному. — И я выбрал, Кроули. Больше всего на свете я хочу быть с тобой. Мне нужны мы оба. Я люблю тебя, Энтони Джей Кроули, я никогда не забуду всего, что ты сделал, и мне чертовски пора что-то предпринять...</p><p>— Азирафель... - Кроули дышит прерывисто, а в его глазах снова во всю радужку плещется расплавленное золото. </p><p>— Кроули. Мой дорогой... </p><p>Проходят сорок четыре секунды, потом пятьдесят, потом целая минута. Две. Три. Пять. На этот раз они не считают, они слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы беспокоиться о мгновениях. Кажется, будет очень непросто уйти из дверного проема, потому что их памятное воссоединение происходит очень быстро и внезапно. </p><p>Наконец, Азирафель в промежутке между страстными поцелуями вспоминает, кто из них тут главный. </p><p>— Теперь на диван. Быстро. </p><p>Он тащит Кроули за собой через весь магазин и объявляет: </p><p>— Сегодня я хотел бы заключить еще одно Соглашение. </p><p>Кроули восторженно хлопает глазами и предвкушающе ухмыляется уголком рта. </p><p>— И что же ты предлагаешь? </p><p>— Еще пока ничего, — говорит Азирафель. Он в полном восторге от того, что Кроули наконец-то принимает правила игры и чуть не спотыкается о ковер, когда торопливо следует за ним. — Но у нас будет полно времени обсудить все в мельчайших подробностях. Думаю, нам лучше начать все сначала, с того, что сегодня ты останешься на ночь. </p><p>— Ага, — говорит Кроули, моментально посерьезнев и переставая ухмыляться. — Такое мне подходит.</p><p> Азирафель толкает его диван и забирается к нему на колени, оседлав эти невозможно прекрасные, порочно-узкие бедра. </p><p>— На следующую тоже, — говорит он, покрывая поцелуями точеную шею и нижнюю челюсть. </p><p>— И на следующую тоже.</p><p>Целует губы Кроули, мягкие, теплые и чудесные. </p><p>— И на следующую тоже. </p><p>Руки Кроули обвивают его талию, как будто они с момента сотворения были предназначены для того, чтобы вечно обнимать его. </p><p>— Теперь мы будем вместе все ночи напролет, — обещает ангел. — Каждую ночь. </p><p>— Ты хороший дипломат, — одобрительно отзывается демон. — И умеешь уговаривать... — пуговицы на жилете Азирафеля начинают расстегиваются сами собой, хотя Кроули и пальцем к ним не притронулся. Он снова насмешливо улыбается. — Все это ужасно правильно и очень убедительно, ангел. И все-таки, ты собираешься выторговать себе бессчетное количество ночей в моей компании. Что мне за это будет?</p><p> Азирафель прекращает осыпать поцелуями его лицо, делает паузу на полпути, смотрит ему в глаза.</p><p>— Что захочешь. Пойдем ко мне наверх. Пойдем в постель, и я все тебе покажу. </p><p>— Заметано, — говорит Кроули. — Считай, что все документы я уже подписал. </p><p>Сейчас все его черты излучают такой удивительный покой и безбрежное счастье, что становится ясно, как никогда — когда-то Кроули был ангелом. Азирафель еще ни разу не видел в нем столь неприкрытого проявления изначальной сущности. </p><p>Но даже это сейчас неважно. Они больше не принадлежат ни Раю, ни Аду — теперь оба стали хранителями Земли. Они такие, какими должны быть, как и было предначертано. Они начали писать свою историю вместе, и теперь будут добавлять к ней страницу за страницей, дописывать главу за главой - ведь все началось с той памятной сумки с книгами. </p><p>Они поднимаются наверх рука об руку. По предварительным подсчетам, должно пройти не меньше недели, прежде чем они спустятся вниз. Демон предлагает отвезти ангела позавтракать — в отеле Уолсли только что чудесным образом освободился столик. Азирафель целует его, берет под руку. </p><p>Первым к выходу подходит Кроули. И все замки открываются перед ним, и распахиваются двери — потому что теперь он тоже тут живет.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>